Sora and Aladdin And The King of Thieves
by Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628
Summary: Sora and company unexpectedly drops into Agrabah after the Gummi Ship gets wrecked. They discover that Aladdin and Jasmine are getting married but unpredictable events arise which leads Sora to help Aladdin reunite with his father, The King of Thieves.


**Chapter 3**

 **Hidden In the Basket**

A grouchy gray skinned man in a purple vest overlooked the caravan of camels and stood impatiently as a cloaked man in blue leaned over three bodies. The man grumbled, "We have no time for this, Cassim!"

The cloaked man in blue turned to look at the grumpy man who was now pointing sharp golden yellow knives at him. Cassim's eyes narrowed. "We can't leave them out here, especially...not the" The cloaked man's turned to a certain body, it was of a brunette that appeared to be around the age of sixteen.

"Boy?!" The gray skinned bearing man exclaimed. "You want the Forty Thieves to play babysitter to what a mongrel, a poultry, two rats, and a brat that all look like they came from some place else? They're dead-".

"They're not dead, Sa'luk! I would think that even a man as powerful as you would know how to distinguish between sleep and death." Cassim retorted.

The gray skinned man in the purple vest known as Sa'luk crossed his arms in a huff. "Well, I refuse to play babysitter to them. You're close to ruining our plans-Hey!"

Before Sa'luk could stop the cloaked Cassim, several raggedy men in scars and beards crawled out of their assigned straw basket and headed towards the town. Sa'luk tried to protest and block them but they just brushed them. He pointed his dagger like claws at them, the men were now frightened. They had seen what the second in command could do, let's just say one didn't want any kids around. "Stand down, Sa'luk," Cassim ordered sternly.

Sa'luk wanted to rebel but something in his gut told him that he would ruin their scheme. The gray skinned man begrudgingly nodded and let the scraggy trio of men pass. Darkness soon faded to light, the sunlight peaked over the numerous sand dunes. The sleeping quintet woke up. Each of them took several double looks, trying to make sure they weren't dreaming. "How did we get from-?" Sora was about to ask before two loud ear piercing squeaks finished off his sentence.

Sora stared down at the panicking chipmunks. "Gummi Ship-we need to-"

"Fix it!" Dale finished off Chip's sentence.

The brown nosed chipmunk crossed his arms and glared at the red nosed chipmunk. Dale just wiped the back of his head in a pathetic attempt of an apology. "Old habits die hard, y'know?"

Donald and Goofy stood up. "Perhaps, we can escort them back," Goofy offered.

"Yeah, we know those little pests won't last in this heat much less with all the potential sandstorms running amok," Donald added.

"I guess," Sora replied, not quite sure of the situation.

It had been the second time since the Gummi Ship had crashed. The first time was in Deep Jungle but Sora had accompanied Donald and Goofy off to fix the ship, despite their guilt trip. He had technically caused it and Donald hadn't completely forgiven Sora for it. However, this time was completely dissimilar since everyone had chipped into the crash.

"We can handle it," Donald suggested.

"Yeah, we can handle Chip and Dale. You just find out what was going on in town, okay?" Goofy recommended.

"Okay, if you say so," Sora nodded and watched as the four left for the nearby crash site.

Sora headed for the gates but two swords blocked his way. It was the guards, Razoul stood forward, pointing his sword at Sora. "Where's your invitation?" the tanned skinned bearded guard demanded.

Sora thought long and hard. He would try, "Hey Razoul, it's me, Sora!"

"Who?" the guard questioned.

"Sora, Aladdin's right hand buddy! Don't you remember?" Sora asked placing the most faux grin on his face that he could muster.

"I don't care if you're the sultan's concubine. Where's your invitation?!" Razoul demanded, still pointing the sword at Sora.

"He's with me," a raspy interjected.

Both guards, Razoul and Sora stared at the source of the voice. It belonged to an elderly man that appeared to be carrying way too much on his back. The man wore blue pants, red shoes, a turban, had peach colored skin and had a gray beard. "Really? And, where's your invitation," Razoul pressed, not pointing the sword at the old geezer.

"I would put that rusted weed whacker if I were you, sunny boy!" the elderly gray bearded man said.

"I'd like to see you try," Razoul scoffed.

The man stood up, dropping the heavy loud to the ground. The earth shook as he did so and some cracks in the earth formed. The man then smiled at the intimidated guards and bewildered Sora. Blue smoke the same shade as his pants formed around him and out came an all too familiar face. "Genie," Sora uttered.

"The one and only," the blue skinned man exclaimed proudly with his chest puffed out.

"I saw you land last night," Genie whispered to Sora.

"What? How?" Sora uttered.

"Duh, I put on a firework show last. Oh that Jafar and all his malice," Genie declared as he now had on a red baseball cap on which was on backwards and held a mask of the late vizier. Sora glared at him but Genie just placed the red baseball cap on Sora's brown spikes. "It looks good on you, now let's go!"

Before Sora could object, Genie had already whisked the young lad away up in his arms at lightning fast speed, "You can help with last minute preparations because Al's getting married!"

"Married?"

"Yup," Genie gloated and then asked, "By the way, where's Donald and Goofy?"

Sora paused.

Sora glanced out of the window into the city and further into the desert, looking for any sign of Donald and Goofy. The two hadn't shown up yet and it had left the brunette anxious. He figured they wouldn't want to miss this special day. Al was a long term buddy of theirs. Why should they miss it just because the gummi ship crashed?

"Hey Sora," a male voice asked.

Sora felt Genie's finger press against his left shoulder. The teenager turned around and locked eyes with an old woman with some sort of crazy black wig on with blue highlights and curls to match the dark hair color and highlights. She wore a very tacky lavender dress that looked it had been made from alligator skin. "How can anyone be comfortable in that," Sora thought.

The woman didn't appear happy with the expression that the sixteen year old brunette in red gave her. "I could say the same thing about your choice of attire, young man," the woman remarked.

"I'm sorry," Sora apologized, sweat trickling down his face.

The woman with the bright hot pink glasses suddenly smiled, leaving Sora bewildered. "It's no problem, Sora," the woman said as she turned into an all too familiar blue skinned being.

"Genie, why-" Sora demanded.

"It's the big day, my buddy is getting married, duh!" Genie explained to the brunette as if he wasn't in on the joke. That's because he wasn't but none of us are really in on any of Genie's shenanigans.

"Why did you tap my shoulder?" Sora asked.

"I need to ask you a favor," Genie replied, instantaneously brushing the back of his palm against his neck.

"It must be serious," Sora thought. "I'll take it!"

"Oh you will! That's great! Just remember to only knock, the bride's maids don't like guys entering the changing room," Genie said before disappearing into blue smoke.

"What?" Sora uttered.

Sora stood outside of an oval shaped door with thick lilac curtains guarding it. He was bored out of his mind. It had been like two hours since the girls had made any progress. He kept knocking every thirteen minutes making sure they were actually getting ready but they would just tell him to buzz off. Sora was fine with that. He was doing his job, he wasn't into dressing up anyways. The brunette just wished they would stop chitchatting with one another about this color not being appropriate, that outfit making one of them looking fat, laughing, and the occasional sound of something resembling glass shattering.

It was a pretty easy job, not ideal, but easy. Sora felt like he was going to take a nap. He just had been staring outside a window glancing out at the ever expanding mud brick buildings and deserts below. Hoping against hope that he would see Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, and anyone come through that window. Nobody did but Sora wasn't going to get his long term break anymore. A scream was heard from the dressing room. The brunette grabbed his keyblade from the chair-like pillar beside him and stood up.

The screams continued to echo. Sora barged right in, seeing the girls standing on tables while a Heartless gawked at them hungrily. The brunette was all too accustomed to these creatures. The Heartless had the basically the upper half of the run of the mill Bandit Heartless, creatures that looked humanoid in appearance but wore white turbans, orange pants, pointed triangular shoes, wore red and white vests and most notoriously carried swords. The Heartless looked like a Bandit until the brunette observed its lower half, which looked like a snake.

The girls panicked, throwing whatever they could at the creature. Sora ran between the Heartless and the girls, bashing the side of its head with his silver bladed over grown sized key. "Get out of here! I'll take care of this brute," Sora ordered.

The girls nodded and scrammed out of the dressing room, not caring about how they looked. Sora was now alone with the creature. The creature opened his mouth, revealing a forked tongue. The brunette locked his knuckles against the golden hilt and caused it to slam down upon the Bandit-like Heartless's tongue. It hissed and then sent its tail smacking into Sora.

Sora was sent spiraling into the wall, he got his bearings and ran towards the Heartless. He dodged its massive tail and stabbed the blade into it. The creature recoiled but something surprised the brunette. The tail began to disperse into numerous Heartless. Sora glanced up at the Heartless and noticed that it too was dissolving into multiple Heartless. The brunette managed to annihilate some but almost all of them got away.

Sora was now left alone with a messy dressing room. It was made worse by the entrance of the guards, the princess, the sultan, and many more faces. "I told you Princess Jasmine letting the genie give out commands was a bad idea. Just look at this pig stay! Why the street rat is more cleanlier than this brat!" Razoul complained.

"He saved the bride's maids, Razoul. Give the child a break!" the sultan interjected, walking to Sora's side and patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but maybe keyboy might need something more I don't less damaging," Iago added, completely on board with Razoul.

"Oh, what would you recommend," Jasmine asked.

"Definitely not my job," Iago replied but then closed his beak with his two large wings.

"Oh me and my big old mouth!" the red parrot thought.

"Good then it's settled, Iago switches places with Sora," Jasmine exclaimed with a bit of a smirk.

"What, why?!" Iago objected.

"There were reports that you were sneaking off with the goblets of sapphire," Jasmine responded.

"What, whoever told you that is a big fat liar!"

Chuckling could be heard, the crowd departed and faces met with the awaited guests and groom.

"Aladdin," Jasmine said running towards her fiancee.

The two hugged and Aladdin smirked at the grumbling Iago.

Iago glared at Sora, but the brunette could only snicker.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Agrabah; Sa'luk was grumbling. Cassim padded one of the camel's baskets. "Why did we have to bring them along," Sa'luk complained. "They only had junk on them, Cassim!"

"Patience, Sa'luk, I have a plan," the man cloaked in blue replied.

"You always say that and we always end up coming out barehanded," Sa'luk retorted.

"As if you could do a better job," Cassim said getting aboard the camel.

"Why yes I-"

Before the gray skinned man could finish his explanation. Cassim and the camel were off along with the other camels in his care. Cassim glared as he put on some robes and boarded the last available camel.


End file.
